1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a touch display, and particularly to an optical touch display.
2. Description of the Related Art
Touch displays can be operated conveniently. In recent years, touch displays have been widely applied to various electronic devices such as mobile phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), digital cameras, music players, computers, satellite navigation devices, and so on.
A touch display generally includes a display panel and a touch panel disposed on the display panel. The display panel is configured for displaying an image and the touch panel is configured for sensing an operation from an user. According to the operating principle of the touch panel, the touch panel generally can be, for example, a resistive touch panel or a capacitive touch panel. The resistive touch panel has a low sensitive. Thus, the resistive touch panel can be damaged easily because of a big touch force applied onto the resistive touch panel. The capacitive touch panel has shortcomings of high price and inaccurate response to static electric or humidity.
Therefore, what is needed is a touch display with low cost and high reliability.